The Life and Times of Sodapop Curtis
by XxSapphireBeatXx
Summary: This Journal is suppose to help me with my problems, maybe even create a new bond between a member of my family. Something I can't do on my own. So, will it help or break my family apart? Incest, Lemons, and yaoi. Old fans check my profile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Time for disclaimers and author's notes! (How wonderful?!) **_

_**Well for starters, I do not own The Outsiders or anything that has to do with the plot or characters in the book. (Or any songs used) **_

_**A\N: Hello everyone and welcome to my quadruple first feature! My first Outsiders fanfic, my first yaoi fanfic, my first incest and my first lemon! Well before you start reading I must warn you of a few things some people may not like, for starters everything from yaoi (gay) to incest (family slash family) to lemons (sex scenes and such). So, if you have any problems with any of the suggested themes then shoo! I don't like flames or anything of equal or more value! I just totally warned you so don't be like, "I hated your story, it was so disgusting and why the hell would anyone want to read the piece of crap you just made? Try straight couples! Sicko!" Or anything like that. So if you like, stick around. If you don't? Then why are you in the rated M section anyways?! Ok. I'm done! Well I hope you enjoy one of my many first and yeah! =) **_

_**Prologue: **__This isn't set towards the events in the book. First, no one died in the Greasers Gang. And the only event I'm using in the book is the Sandy leaving part but that's all. And, that was the shortest prologue I have ever wrote, wow. Was this even a prologue? _

_Oct. 17, 2:37P.M._

_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Sodapop Patrick Curtis. I am 16 going on 17. I haven't wrote in a journal since grade school and man aren't I paying for it? But do the gang love teasing me because I felt like buying a journal to keep my life in pages. All Two-Bit is saying is, "Man, I thought you were tuff, but now you bought some girly diary for your life? Where did the real Soda run of to?" But, I don't care. They just don't understand. I bought this journal to hold parts of my life that shouldn't be said. I just can't believe that it was only about a few months ago when my fake love, Sandy, left me. I never wanted to hurt her and when I realized what I really wanted she broke up with me before I even got the chance. Moved all the way to Florida just because she had some baby with another guy. If I loved her, man, would I be pretty pissed. But, actually she helped me. And, I thank her for that. To hide my real secret I had to date a girl to make everything normal. Ha, at least I never slept with her…. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you something, but you have to keep it a secret. I have no affection, no love, don't even wanna date…. Girls. So yeah, I'm gay. And sometimes I have dreams and visions of being with only one boy. He's the one who makes my world spin. He's the one who makes me wanna live for. But, many people ain't like me. Gay. To make matters worse, I'm in love with someone very close to me. My own brother, his name is- _

"Hey! Soda! Get your girly ass down here! Dally just robbed a damn liquor store, again! We gotta go hide him!" I heard Steve yelling at me from downstairs of the Curtis home. Overly loud and obnoxious as usual, not that I ever complain.

I quickly close my Journal and carefully slide it under my bed in my old room. After I offered to sleep with Ponyboy in his room I just keep most of my stuff in his room, but this journal is private so I keep it under my bed. I run down the stairs and find Steve, Darry, and Two-Bit running through the door right as we all see Dally running down the street full speed as we hear sirens going off very close by. Dally runs to our house and jumps over the gate to the back.

"That's what the gate is for to keep hoodlums like you from jumping over them." Darry muttered while ushering everyone else back inside. The cops knew we knew Dally pretty well and our house was the first to be investigated. The sirens stopped and we hear doors open and slam as two police officers come and walked towards the front door.

"Let me handle it." Darry said in his deep voice while walking towards the front door to greet the officers who haven't even knocked yet.

"Looking for Dallas Winston again?" Although Darry asked it as a question, it was actually more like a statement.

"Yes we are and we believe that here would be his first stop. Have you seen him?" The taller officer asked while the second one peeked around Darry trying to see anything unusual.

"No we have not, sir. He did call I do believe but we said we didn't want him or his constant trouble around here no more."

The first office pondered about this before saying, "Well ok. But, if you hear of him don't hesitate to call us, you got that?"

"Yes, I do believe so, sir."

"Alright. Have a nice day don't you." Then both officers left and we heard the car drove off.

"Man, do you scare off those pussy po-po's off Superman!" Dally came from the kitchen shaking his head. "Hate to be them, coming so close but leaving with nothing. Ha!"

"Dally, if you don't cut that out than it will come back to bite you." Darry said turning on the TV and sitting down on the couch.

"Hell, it can bite me anywhere it wants. I can take it."

_If only my brother can take my bite._ I thought dirty. All the time.

As everyone settled down watching the local news and cursing each other out, I slowly went up stairs and back into my old room, silently closing it shut. I grabbed my journal and my pencil and continued writing where I left it.

_My own brother, his name is- _

Then I stopped. I heard the door opened and footsteps lightly coming up.

_Ponyboy…._

_**Well, I do believe that is the end of chapter one! Thank for reading it! I do thank you for support! If you could can you leave me a review? I love them and they make me feel accomplished! But not only that but they tell me what I'm doing wrong or doing right. So remember, NO FLAMES! And, hopefully I will get chapter 2 up, (only if I get enough support for it though) Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **_**I do not own The Outsiders or anything that has to do with the plot or characters in the book. Because, if I did neither Johnny or Dally would've died and there would only be yaoi scenes! **_

_**A/N: Welcome one and all to chapter two of The Life and Times of Sodapop Curtis! Because, of your support, and my best friend begging me to death to write the next chapter, I have decided to continue on! Hurray! Well this time I won't make the author note so long so you guys can read! Just remember, Yaoi, lemons, and incest! Don't like, don't read! Simple! Kaa, go ahead and fulfill your happiness and I will see you at the end!**_

_Oct. 17, 3:04P.M. _

_Dear Journal,_

_Ponyboy came into my room a few minutes ago, reciting a poem by this guy named Robert Frost called Nothing Gold Can Stay. He said I should go watch a sunset with him one day while thinking about the poem. So a few minutes later he came back with a sheet of paper and he wrote the poem down and asked me to read it out loud. I stumbled a bit but then understood. When I finished, out of nowhere I just yelled, "Stay Green!" Ponyboy laughed then called me a hippie then left. Man that boy sometimes makes me wonder….._

I carefully slid my journal back under my old bed and closed the door shut behind me. Even though I haven't written for a while, I still remember the basics and that kept me hopeful. I heard lots of out bursts and laughing downstairs but ignored it while I went into Ponyboy's room, hoping he was in there. I quietly opened the door but kept it cracked enough for me to see inside. I looked around the room until I found Pony on the floor looking at a magazine. I couldn't see what he was reading and was about to open the door when all of a sudden he unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid his hand inside. I heard a little moan come out of him, then he began rubbing up and down in his pants, slowly closing his eyes and started a smooth rhythm with his body and moving hand. He continued this as I stared in disbelief. _My baby brother, masturbating probably to a Playboy and is enjoying it. _Soon his pants began to get wetter and wetter the longer he did this. Soon a small patch of wetness was on the floor and I heard him moan in pleasure. I quickly closed the door softly, knowing he was reaching his climax soon and would have to get up and change.

I went back to my room, keeping the whole scene in my head and playing it over and over again. At that moment I knew my chances were slim. I heard a knock at my door and I said, "Come in." Johnny walked slowly with his head down and closed the door slowly before looking at me.

"Hey, Soda."

"Hey, Johnnycake. What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just wondering are you coming with them to the movies tonight? It's a double feature and Dally wants to find a hot one tonight."

I consider it for a moment then shook my head. "Nah, I think I'll skip this one."

"Oh, ok." Johnny was about to turn and leave but then said, "Do……Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I really don't want to go home to my folks. Or be alone."

"Sure, I don't have a problem."

"Thanks Sodapop. I'll see you later." Then he left.

8:16P.M.

"Hey, Soda, Johnny. Ya'll sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Yeah." Me and Johnny said to Darry as he grabbed Ponyboy's coat out the closet.

"Alright. We'll be home later on. Johnny you can stay the night if you want."

"Ok, thanks Darry" Johnny said as everyone left. We heard the car drive off.

"So, Soda. Whatcha wanna do?"

"Uh, I don't really mind anything really."

"Oh, ok. Well we can just watch some TV I guess."

I walked over with Johnny behind me and we sat on the couch and searched for the remote. When we found it we searched through the channels, but found nothing to watch. After a while, we just left it on some Spanish soap opera. After a while Johnny started to lean on me. I breathed deeply smelling the grease that was in his hair and leaned back. I knew this was wrong. I knew it. It could jeopardize everything. But my emotions took the best over me and I slowly bent down in kissed Johnny on the lips before he knew what was happening. I was surprised that he didn't flinch or back away, he just continued kissing me back like it was the right thing to do.

As we stopped and let some distanced between us to catch our breaths, I waited for the words that I knew were coming. But, as minutes passed, he said nothing. Just staring at me with those soft eyes of his like a sad puppy. Then he said, "Soda."

"Yes?"

"I want you…"

That was all I needed to hear. I pressed my lips against his, licking the bottom of his lip, asking for entry. He obliged, letting his hot air go through my mouth as our tongues fought over control. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to me, not wanting to let go. I slowly picked him up and carried him upstairs while still kissing him passionately. I kicked opened my Ponyboy's room door and softly laid Johnny on the bed. I climbed on top of him and started to pull open the buttons of his shirt, kissing and sucking on the sensitive parts of his neck. He moaned out loud which almost made me go over the top. I once I got his shirt off went to his nipples, sucking and nibbling them as he continued moaning, pushing my head close to his chest. I moved my hand over his rough chest, memorizing all the bruises and scratches he had. I wanted to do more, make his experience the best time of his life but I could see in his eyes, he wanted it now.

"Johnnycake, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation. I pulled down his pants and looked at the throbbing bulge in his pants. I wanted it. I wanted him. But, I knew as much as I did, he wasn't the one I wanted to experience this moment with. I loved Johnny, but not like this. I shook my head and got up. Johnny, clearly confused looked at me then with an evil grin, attacked me. I struggled to get up and tried to push him off but he was too strong and was pushing me into the wall. Hell, it hurt. Badly.

"Johnny!" I tried to scream but no sound came out. I thrashed about but just couldn't get away.

"Johnny!" I tried again but still I was silent. He turned around for a moment and flicked a switchblade in front of my face.

"Smile, Soda. Smile."

I woke up in a cold sweat. Confused. Upset. And crying.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading! I don't feel like saying much except, review, review, review! Ok, see you next time in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Nice to see lots of reviews! It makes me so happy that I'm not doing this for nothing! Well first I was actually planning on updating two more chapters over my spring break, (next week), but with some people a little confused with what was happening in chapter two, I just decided to update today. (I'm probably still going to update two more chapters next week though) Hopefully all confusion will be answered in this chapter and you guys won't have to kill me! =) Just remember there are yaoi, incest, and lemons in my story, just in case you forgot. Well I guess that's it really. Thanks for putting up with me and stuff! Oh, by the way, I'm probably going to be changing my username. I don't know what it is yet but I'll tell you once I figure it out, who knows when that'll be!? Well, enjoy chapter three! (Such an accomplishment!) **_

_

* * *

_

_Oct. 18, 4:55 A.M. _

_Dear Journal, _

_I've had nightmares, sex scenes, making love to my brother dreams, and just being me dreams. But, the nightmare I just had was like it was a sandwich of everything I dream of in one. I've heard of professionals talk about how a person feels, loves, hates, and afraid of, shows in their dreams. So what does this mean for me? I'm I going to become some sort of psycho rapist or something? Do I hate Johnny? I mean who can hate Johnnycake? Socs? Well, yeah, but they hate all of us greasers. So is that nightmare trying to tell me something? Whatever it is then I don't know. He, now I know what Pony feels like….. I'm going to at least try to get some sleep. I barely even remember what happened last night…… Wait, I do remember. After everyone left, me and Johnny just sat and watched TV. Then I got tired and went to bed in Pony's room. At least I don't have work tomorrow but I don't feel like staying home. Wish me luck. _

_Oct. 18, 5:34 A.M. (I think)_

_Dear Journal,_

_I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried I just kept seeing Johnny's face. Those deep eyes, his soft lips, and his hunger to kill me. I knew the real Johnny wouldn't do that, I was also pretty sure he wasn't gay, but I just can't….. I don't even like Johnny like that! As a brother yeah but not as a lover. So why did I dream about him? Why couldn't I at least dream of my brother? At least I would love his torture! Well, I guess my sleeping can't be helped. Maybe I can go talk to Darry. He's normally up early like this. Later. _

I slid my journal back under my bed in my old room and quietly stepped over Johnny who was asleep on the floor by my bed. _I wonder why he didn't sleep in my bed?_ I tip-toed downstairs and looked around for Darry. I didn't see him. I went back upstairs and carefully opened up his door, hearing the loud squeaking while I did. I carefully peeked in but the bed was empty and I heard nothing in the bathroom. I go back downstairs and walk outside wondering if he was outside sitting or watching the neighborhood. Still no Darry. As I was about to check the front of the house, I hear a car come up in the driveway. I hide in the shadows and looked around the corner to find Darry with no shirt and no pants carrying the missing items in his hands. Before I could even begin to wonder what happened I run back inside the house and into Pony's room. Careful not to shake Pony who was still asleep, I got in and faked sleep for the next hour hearing and seeing nothing while so many questions were in my head. I have so much to add to my Journal now.

* * *

_**I know, I know. This chapter is short. Only because I didn't plan on making another chapter until next week, so you guys will have to wait! =) The main goal for this chapter was to settle out any confusion that happened last chapter so as long as I did that then I don't care if the chapter was two sentences! (You guys would've though) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! I'm on a roll here! And the username changing thing is going good. I picked my top 10 so I will tell you guys it either next chapter or on a review or something. Have a lovely day!!!!!**_


End file.
